The present invention generally relates to a wheel adapted to fit on an apparatus to assist in transporting the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a removable wheel attachable to an elongated object, such as a ladder or a canoe.
It is generally known to transport an object, either manually by carrying the object, or by using an assist device, such as wheels attachable to the object to make the object less cumbersome and simpler to move.
A disadvantage of known wheeled assisting mechanisms is that the wheels are either permanently attached to the object or are not easily adjusted on the object. Therefore, the wheel is not always properly positioned in an arrangement to easily manipulate the object.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved wheeled device that overcomes the deficiencies of the known devices and simplifies placement of the device in conjunction with the object being transported.